Francisella tularensis is a highly infectious pathogen that can be acquired by the aerosol route. As such, it has been classified as a Category A select agent by the CDC. No licensed vaccine is available for protection against infection by this organism. Genomic approaches, relying heavily on microarray development and analysis, will be key to unlocking the mysteries concerning the virulence of the organism, as well as the response of the host, during infection. This Core will be focused on support for all of the Projects in this PO1 application with the following aims: Aim 1 is construction and utilization of a F. tularensis Schu4 oligonucleotide microarray;and, Aim 2 is support services to the program project for DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide production, and other nucleic acid detection/analytical functions (e.g., Real Time PCR and Typhoon Imaging system). With the support of this Core, the individual projects will lead to novel discoveries in the fields of Francisella pathogenesis and immunity.